


Shaken, Not Stirred (a What's That Sound? Remix)

by athletiger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Laundry Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 21:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athletiger/pseuds/athletiger
Summary: Tony had masturbated to Steve's and Bucky's laundry cycle, but now Tony found himself on top of their washing machine while the spin cycle was running at full speed.Laundry + porn. That's it.





	Shaken, Not Stirred (a What's That Sound? Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's That Sound?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022127) by [RoseRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose). 

> Thanks to [Juulna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna/pseuds/Juulna) and [betheflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame) for beta-ing!

Bucky caught Tony considering the washing machine that was currently running its spin cycle. He stepped behind the smaller man and pressed his nose behind Tony’s ear.

“Something on your mind, doll?” he asked, gathering Tony up in his arms and holding him tightly. Tony tilted his head sideways to reveal the trail of red hickeys on the expanse of his neck, made by Steve before he left for work that morning. When Bucky saw them, he couldn’t stop himself from feeling the surge of possessiveness that arose inside of him. He pressed his lips upon the bruises and smirked when he felt Tony shudder in his arms.

Tony looked at the machine for a moment longer before he said, slowly, “Remember the time when I told you I jerked off to your dryer cycle?”

Bucky looked past the smaller man, eyeing the machine.

And that was how Tony found himself on top of the washing machine while the spin cycle was running at full speed. Bucky tore his clothes so fast that he didn’t know what was happening before he was settled on top of a ten-minute, shaking ride. Tony moaned as the machine went back and forth, and from side to side, jostling the plug he’d put in that morning unpredictably inside of him. Tony attempted to work up the energy to glare at Bucky, but he couldn’t manage it because the plug grazed his prostate. As it was, Tony could only close his eyes and arch into the feeling, letting his world shake under him. He let out a long, moaning, “Fuuuuck,” shifting so that he could feel the zings of pleasure again. His cock was hard, bouncing with every movement from the washing machine below, dripping come all over his bare skin and the top of the washer.

“Does that feel good?” Bucky asked, smirking and bracketing Tony between his arms, hands placed upon the shaky machine.

Tony wrapped his legs around the man, rolling with the motions and feeling pleasure zinging up and down his spine. “Mhm,” Tony managed, gasping when Bucky leaned over to lick his neck.

Being on top of the washing machine was way better than listening to the machine hitting against the wall one apartment away: first, he was right there in the laundry room where the noise consumed his ears in a way that sounded as if a headboard was hitting against the wall in a bout of wild sex. Second, Bucky was there holding him gently as he shook and shook and shook, stretching upward to capture Tony’s lips in a soft kiss. Tony buried his fingers in Bucky’s short hair, deepening the kiss while Bucky’s fingers traced the skin on the inside of his thighs and stopped just before he touched Tony’s cock, the tease.

Tony whined in displeasure and only got an answering laugh. When he reached to take his cock in his hand, he was intercepted by Bucky’s free hand interlacing in his. “You can wait, can’t you?” Bucky inquired.

Tony bit Bucky’s lip in retaliation, and the other man hissed but didn’t stop kissing him.

Tony finally pulled away when his lungs screamed in protest. He was breathing heavily, his eyes were half-lidded, and he was gleefully staring at Bucky’s spit-slicked lips, reddened by their makeout session.

But while Tony was entirely naked, Bucky was entirely clothed, and that was just wrong. He complained, “You’re too overdressed for this.” He tugged on Bucky’s shirt, and with one smooth motion, Bucky took off his shirt and tossed it blindly behind him. Coincidentally, it landed into the laundry hamper. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Showoff.”

Bucky smirked. “Gotta be—you’re hard to impress.”

Tony rolled his eyes again but couldn’t deny that. He trailed his fingers over the expanse of bare skin, drawing a gasp from Bucky’s open mouth. “Fuck, your fingers, Tony,” Bucky said breathlessly, leaning forward hungrily. He pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss upon Tony’s peaking nipple.

Tony gasped, arching his back with all the sensations that were inflicted upon his body. It was hot, it was delicious, and Tony spread his legs even wider as Bucky crowded closer, pressing flush against Tony’s body and the shaking washing machine.

“Huh, never thought that the washing machine would feel so good,” Bucky mumbled into Tony’s skin. Tony laughed.

“Surprised you never thought of having sex on the washing machine, what with the way the pounding sounded like you were having sex anyway,” Tony said, then groaned as Bucky moved to his other nipple and tongued it roughly. The sensation was hot, rough, and he panted hard, thrusting blindly forward. “The dryer would feel just as good, probably even better. You get the shakes and you get the heat from it.”

Just then, a loud buzzing noise signaled the completed washing cycle, and it startled Tony enough to throw Bucky off for a second. They looked at each other, hot and sweaty, panting through their mouths as Tony reached out to interlace his fingers through Bucky’s.

Bucky was supposed to take the clothes out of the washer and put them into the dryer as per his agreement with Steve. It didn’t stop him from ignoring his chore completely; he leaned forward and pressed his nose just under Tony’s chin, trailed kisses down Tony’s sternum, navel, base of Tony’s cock…worshipping his body like there was no tomorrow.

So busy with each other, they missed the soft click of the door opening and the soft padding of footsteps within the apartment.

“We have a perfectly good bed for sex.”

Tony and Bucky separated in surprise at the sound of Steve’s voice, the second interruption in less than two minutes, and Tony grumbled as Bucky turned to look at him. Steve leaned against the doorway, acting like he’d been watching for a while already, smirking at their antics. He gestured. “Don’t stop on my account.”

“Although,” he continued, uncrossing his arms and pulling away from the door, “if you do want that dryer sex, you might as well put the clothes into the dryer.” His eyes looked hungry; he was a predator preparing to pounce.

Tony whimpered. He was conflicted: he didn’t want to stop kissing Bucky to put the clothes in the dryer, but he also wanted the full experience of the dryer shaking under him like a large, all-consuming vibrator with the added benefit of heat. Steve solved that for him and tugged him down from the washing machine. After such a long vibrating experience, Tony’s legs wobbled under him, but that was okay because Steve was there to hold him up and capture his mouth in a kiss.

“Oh, leaving me with the blue balls,” Bucky grumbled good-naturedly.

“The quicker you put the clothes in the dryer, the faster you can come back to this,” Steve murmured into Tony’s mouth. 

Bucky hmphed.

Tony could hear Bucky shifting behind him, opening doors and shifting fabric from one machine to another. But he was distracted by the way Steve stroked his cock once, twice, slowly, and Tony could weep at the sensation that his cock was finally getting some much-needed touch. Then, too soon, but still deliciously, Steve’s fingers shifted away from his leaking cock, which was dripping pre-come down the underside, as he reached to curl his fingers around Tony’s balls. Tony clung to Steve, mouthing at the base of his neck, thrusting forward in an attempt to gain more friction on his poor, red dick. Steve let him, shifting so that his leg was right where his cock was.

It was a heady feeling to unashamedly rub himself all over Steve’s jeans, spreading pre-come all over the fabric and dried paint, marking Steve as his.

Then the dryer cycle started, and Steve pushed Tony face-first against the running machine, crowding behind him so that he had no room to move. Tony moaned, eyes rolling back in his head as the plug jostled at the movement. The fabric of Steve’s jeans rubbed against his ass and the warm metal of the running dryer pressed against his cock.

_ “Guh!” _ was all Tony could manage. He was overwhelmed, hot, leaking. It was a lot of feeling and not enough. He needed to _ come. _

“Not yet sweetheart,” Steve said, as if he’d spoken aloud. He probably had. Tony groaned and dropped his head onto the top of the dryer, feeling his entire body shake from the machine and Steve’s grinds against the plug. “You look so hot, baby.”

Then another set of hands touched his face. “Feels hot, too,” Bucky remarked. He lifted Tony’s head and then hopped on top of the running dryer, gracefully easing himself up and around Tony’s nearly-equally shaking form, and bracketing Tony with his legs. Everything was overwhelming. “You feeling good?”

Tony groaned and smacked his lips. His mouth was dry; he felt weak, but he felt good. It took him a few false starts before he got out through his numb lips, “Feels good.” He opened his eyes to see Bucky staring down at him with soft eyes. He couldn’t help himself: he reached up to grab the back of Bucky’s neck and kiss him.

“You’re so beautiful and hot,” Steve said, kissing the back of Tony’s neck. Steve circled his fingers around Tony’s rim, pulling lightly at the plug to get him to moan into Bucky’s mouth. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Steve pulled the butt plug out of his ass with a wet and dirty squelch, and Tony whined as he felt the cool air brushing against his open, gaping hole, loose and leaking out come. But he wasn’t empty for long; Steve inserted two fingers into Tony’s ass, feeding come back into his hole. Steve’s fingers felt so good as they entered past his puffy hole, filling him right back up again. Those fingers weren’t as big as the plug he had been wearing, but they were _ better, _ because Steve crooked his fingers within him, pressing against his walls and stretching him even wider than the plug had. “Bucky, he’s so wet and loose for us, like he’s ready to be plugged.”

“He’s been ready Steve,” Bucky remarked. “I’ve been teasing him all day because he didn’t have work today. Made him come three times already.”

“Used his ass too? Is that why he’s so sloppy?”

“Yep.”

Tony could sense the smirk in those words, and he moaned again, arching his back and shifting so that Steve’s fingers could go deeper within him.. Tony shuddered when Steve’s fingers brushed against his prostate, and his forehead pressed against Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky combed through Tony’s sweaty hair. He scratched his scalp lightly, in the way he liked it best so that Tony would purr and go out of his mind with the overwhelming sensations.

They were evil; they were good. They loved to play with Tony, and Tony loved that they played with him, used him, took care of him. And Steve couldn’t help himself but crack his knees on the tile floor to bury his face in between Tony’s asscheeks and have a taste because they both loved it.

_ “Ah!” _ Tony cried, thrusting himself back onto Steve’s tongue and forward again to feel the shakes of the dryer upon his cock. Bucky grabbed Tony’s chin, watching as tears leaked down Tony’s face. His mouth was half-open in sheer pleasure, and he was letting out pants between his lips.

“I’m so glad we get to keep you,” Bucky said, brushing away the tears.

Tony panted, but it was still hard to get air into his lungs with the way Steve was penetrating his ass with his tongue, the machine vibrating against his cock, and Bucky pinching and tugging his nipple and hair. He asked through a strangled moan, breathing heavily through his tears, “Can I come?”

“Not until Steve comes,” Bucky replied. Tony groaned, dropping his arms slightly when he couldn’t hold himself up. And then he gathered his strength to take Bucky’s nipples between his fingers and pinched them in retaliation. Bucky moaned and Tony gave a sloppy, heavy grin.

Steve finally pulled off with a resounding _ pop. _“So delicious,” Steve said, squeezing Tony’s cheeks together. Tony moaned, dropping his head forward. He could only imagine the mess that was Steve’s face, with reddened lips and come glistening around his mouth. His cock throbbed at the thought, spilling more pre-come down the front of the white machine.

“Get in me already,” Tony commanded. He earned a smack on the cheek for that, and he groaned.

“So impatient,” Steve said, but in one smooth motion he pressed his cock into Tony’s ass, spit and lube and Bucky’s come guiding the way. Tony’s hole was loose, sloppy from being used over and over, but Tony could feel every inch of the dick that penetrated him. He let out a punched-out groan as Steve bottomed out.

“Look at him,” Bucky said, tilting Tony’s head back so that he was leaning against Steve’s shoulder. “He’s completely gone.”

Indeed, Tony was utterly dazed and weak as Steve pulled out and pushed back into the wet heat. Steve leaned over to capture Bucky’s lips, trapping Tony between their bodies. “Mhm, he feels good on my cock. Perfect slut.”

Tony might have been drooling, but with the way that all the sensations were overwhelming him, he couldn’t care less. The dryer continued to shake against his trapped, leaking cock, the rim of his ass shuddered around Steve’s cock, and he was in heaven.

And then Steve dragged his ass back and bent him at the waist so that his face was pressed against Bucky’s weeping cock. “You gonna suck him, sweetheart?”

He didn’t need to be asked twice. He worshipped the cock in front of him, pressing his lips against the tip of his cock, licking the slit and tasting the bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue. Just the way that Bucky liked it. He looked up, silently asking for permission. Bucky grabbed his hair and led him down the length of his cock.

“Get me off, and get Steve off, and we’ll let you come,” Bucky promised. 

Tony moaned around the cock in his mouth, licking the underside of Bucky’s cock. He hollowed his mouth to draw a groan from Bucky’s lips, and nothing but the wet noises of him being spitroasted filled his ears. He had a task to accomplish, and he was happy to serve Bucky and Steve, letting them use his body. 

He was glad that they were willing to keep him; he loved them, too.

Steve came first, cursing and groaning as his cock pulsed in Tony’s ass. “Amazing as always, sweetheart,” Steve said gently, stroking his sweaty back. Then, the fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking him off slowly, and Tony realized how desperately he needed to come again. But he still needed to get Bucky off, so he bobbed his head up and down, pulling out every trick he knew to bring Bucky over the edge faster.

“Shit, your mouth, Tony,” Bucky said, thrusting into Tony’s mouth. The grip on his hair tightened, and Tony relaxed his jaw so that Bucky could use his mouth to thrust down his throat with abandoned rhythm. “Fuck!”

Bucky came in his mouth. Tony swallowed as much as he could, throat working to get every last drop, but come still spilled out from the corners of his mouth. Tony panted, whimpered, and whined as the hand on his cock twisted expertly. In the span of a moment, he was gone, over the edge, utterly blissed out.

He was used up, weak to the core, fucked out, but he was happy. Steve held him as Tony’s knees buckled under him and they lay down on the floor of the laundry room. “You’re so good Tony, so good.”

Tony was tucked in Steve’s arms, his back to Steve’s chest, and his mind was blank. The floor was cold after everything, but it felt good on his heated skin. Bucky got off from the dryer and laid down with them, spreading himself along Tony’s front. “Completely fucked you out, huh, doll?” Bucky kissed Tony’s forehead and tucked his head in the crook of his shoulder.

Tony didn’t need to speak; they knew the answer already. Steve pressed another kiss to the back of Tony’s neck and said, “Rest now, we’ll still be here when you wake up.”

* * *

They were still basking in the post-coital glow when the top apartment banged loudly. 

“Slip me a note when I can turn my hearing aids back on, you jackasses!” Clint shouted.

They ignored him.

**Author's Note:**

> Life is very hard right now. Please encourage me <3 Thanks, love you guys


End file.
